cjfreedomfandomcom-20200215-history
JoshvlogsHD
The Story of JoshVlogsHD February 5 2012 i was trying to find a server that i can be free and can do everything i wanted. as i researched for months i found cjfreedom at first i logged in as "RudoPlays" and yes to be honest im not really him i was using a cracked account everyone wanted to be friends with me of course because of my name but i was very Noobish then i didnt know how to nick. how to help. then i took a break from minecraft because i needed more life activites then when march came i went to cjfreedom logged in with my real account "PurpleOrchid" it was so difficult being me no friends no one talks to me then i started to learn the word "Griefing" it made me happy as ever then i realized what if people do that to me will i be happy? so i stopped griefing and help ops then someone finally noticed me his name was "Nak" me and him played every single day then another one noticed my hard work his name was Laurice. he was a still an admin then he was like my best friend i helped him alot at first i thought if i help an admin i can be an admin too then i realized i dont want to fool anyone then we actually became real friends not the one like they lie we tell ever secret we have and when a senior admin was mad at him i think it was Wild or Lynx i did what i have to do right i stood up and said i was the one who did it then i got banned from cjf and laurice didn't get suspended. as the days passed i met alot of more admins like intel_woodener i was so shock when laurice send me his skype contact because back then Intel was one of my RoleModels. i decided to chill talk to him more after all those days talking to intel he became my new best friend which i feel sad about because i havent talk to laurice ever since. as i was playing with intel a guy named BlackShot came on he was like an badass advertiser he advertised about his server then laurice just muted him for a long time. then now blackshot is the admin and laurice is just an op. i guess blackshot got his revenge. when i was playing i decided to make an admin app it had many replies good and bad replies so i got denied then i just went to the server all depressed and i wanted to quit for good. But i didnt let my guards go down after a few weeks i was playing with nak and making some buildings and i didnt want to apply because Lynx said apply in 3 weeks so i ask intel if i can apply now he said yes then i got accepted as admin. as an admin i try my best being an admin i banned griefers and smite trollers but even admins has enemies two guys named Evancaw and PyroVolt was always mean to me but i cant smite them for nothing so i just ignored them and act mature. after days passed when i was talking to admin chat i saw this name 12345Elli and i just know i saw her from Willie's OpCraft.so i added her at first we were awkward to each other but then we became really good friends but the truth is i don't wanna be Just Friends but i think its not time for that. so now im just an admin wishing to be MoHinder that has an amazing legacy i guess hes right "Legendary admins passes the torch to others" like without intel,laurice and the others supported me i wouldn't be an admin i would still be a griefer but no they changed my life and im not gonna let them down i guess this is my story and now im about to make my own Legacy. Trivia *JoshVlogsHD is the 3rd Admin from the Philippines, But is the 2nd Admin At this Moment Because Laurice was Demoted. *JoshVlogsHD Has a Company named VLOGS *Josh Shows Some Affection to Some certain Girls.